


what if we played Arms and accidentally stay up too late when we have to pick up your son

by moth_them



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Arms, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Nintendo Switch, Not A Game AU, Post-Canon, Teen for language, They/Themrey, like if you asked gordon if they're dating he'd panic and say no, not rlly important, sorta - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_them/pseuds/moth_them
Summary: just benrey and gordon fucking around because i amsadand yearning fuck off
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	what if we played Arms and accidentally stay up too late when we have to pick up your son

Benrey was on the edge of the couch, swinging their arms much too dramatically for a game of Arms. Gordon had to duck away multiple times to avoid getting socked in the head.  
"Benrey! Chill out!" He laughed, tossing a cushion at the rambunctious creature. Benrey got a final punch on Gordon's character while he did this, effectively killing him. Benrey whooped, hopping from the couch.  
"fuck yeah!" Gordon grinned, flopping back into the couch.  
"How are you so good at this stupid fucking game?"  
"i'm not, is the thing!" Benrey fell back onto the couch, right into Gordon's lap. "i suck ass at Arms, Feetman, which just means you suck exp- expla-"  
"Exponentially?"  
"exponentially worse than me!" Benrey pat Gordon's cheek, making Gordon swat away their hand indignantly. "man, I dunno if i can date someone who's sucks so bad at video games."  
"I'm good at video games!" Gordon argued. "I'm just bad at Switch games!"  
"uh-huh, sure, Gordos." Benrey snorted, leaning their head on Gordon's shoulder. "totes believe you." Gordon rolled his eyes.  
"You are possibly the dumbest person on the planet."  
"not a person." Benrey corrected with a yawn. "anyways, how can _i_ be the dumbest, when you exist?"  
"I-" Gordon laughed, shoving Benrey off his lap. "Benrey!" Benrey cackled, curling up in a ball on the floor, clutching their stomach.  
"get roasted, Feetman!"  
Gordon rolled his eyes, standing up around Benrey and going to their room. "aww, where're you goin', Feetman? you upset? gonna do a lil' baby rage? huh?"  
" _No_ , Benrey, I'm going to sleep, because we have to wake up early tomorrow to go get Joshua, and we've already stayed up too late."  
"waaah, waah, all i hear is whiny baby Gordos. Gordon Babyman."  
"Are you sleeping out there?"  
Gordon could practically hear Benrey rolling their eyes as they stand up, fucking teleporting over to Gordon.  
"'n miss out on swag Gordon cuddles, absolutely not."  
"You are _not_ getting 'swag gordon cuddles'." Gordon retorted, falling into bed and yanking away the covers to his side.  
"whuh?! Gordon!" Benrey fell onto the bed, leaning over him "c'mon, bro, don't do me like that. cuddles for Benrey? pls? from his swag bf Gordos?"  
"Did you just say 'bf' out loud?" Gordon snorted, rolling over to look up at them. Benrey grinned.  
"maybe. cuddles now?" Gordon rolled his eyes, unraveling himself from the blankets and opening his arms with a sigh.  
" _Fine_ , I guess." Benrey tucked into his arms with a chuckle, burying their face in Gordon's chest. Gordon smiled, wrapping his mechanical arm around Benrey and weaving the other into their hair.  
"gn Feetman."  
"Never say gn again."  
"boring."  
" _Goodnight _, Ben."  
"uh-huh, night night." Benrey mumbled with a yawn, closing those glowing eyes. Gordon closed his eyes with a smile, knowing Benrey was going to act all pissy in the morning, and if Gordon dares to call him a baby Benrey will simply cease to exist until they absolutely have to leave because _"Come ON, Ben, Josh is waiting!"_ and Benrey will feel bad.__

**Author's Note:**

> short baby fic because im tired and working on an au that i will never finish


End file.
